


Siren's Pearl

by Collective_Anno



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Short & Sweet, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collective_Anno/pseuds/Collective_Anno
Summary: "Margarites failed to notice the large shadow swimming around her boat, but when she opened her eyes she was met with another. A pair of stormy grey clouds met her own emerald hues as a head slowly rose from the foam. She looked at the stranger in the water, who only smiled at Margarites with pointed teeth.A siren."Just a little story I thought up, might make into a 2- or 3-shot
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Siren's Pearl

The azure waves crashed together, the hiss and foam of the tide accompanied the sway of the small wooden boat as it drifted on into the endless horizon. The evening sun beat down on the waters, scattering its golden hues among the churning sea. Tiny glittering scales flash to and fro as little fish swim out from under the shadow cast by the boat. The vessel creaked as its lone occupant peered over the side into those depths. 

Margarites’ long auburn hair curled over her shoulder and trailed into the water, collecting foam as the boat slowly ambled along. She dipped her slender fingers into the cool water as she rested her head in the crook of her arm. She let her eyes fall shut with a sigh, and the slow movement of the sailless raft lulled her into a calm daze. 

The waves knocked against the wood at a steady beat, and a rhythm began to form in Margarites’ mind. Overcome by such a sense of adoration and love for the sea around her, she voiced her first few notes to the empty sky- hoping to fill it with a part of herself. The melody of her heart poured itself from her mouth and mingled with the light breeze that graced the water. She sang for as long as she had breath. She sang of her long for the clear sea and the fish that flitted in the dying rays of the sun. She sang of Poseidon’s glory and the majesty of the waters around her. When she finished, and her lungs could no longer sing, the final note hung in the air- echoing off the tilting sea.

In her moment of musical reflection, Margarites failed to notice the large shadow swimming around her boat, but when she opened her eyes she was met with another. A pair of stormy grey clouds met her own emerald hues as a head slowly rose from the foam. She looked at the stranger in the water, who only smiled at Margarites with pointed teeth. 

A siren.

Margarites’ stomach dropped at the sight, but she did not flinch away when the siren swam close enough to rest her hands on the side of the boat. 

The siren, Aglaia, watched as Margarites shuffled to the far side of the vessel, motioning for Aglaia to follow. With one swift motion, Aglaia hoisted herself from the water and slithered in beside Margarites, her long scaled tail hanging over the side- the tip of her fin lazily splashing the water. 

The sun, now well on its way past the horizon, shone majestically on Aglaia’s scales, painting a mural of blues and greens while hinting at a spattering of white like the foam she arose from. Her dark flowing hair clung to her shoulders and spilled down her back, shining in the fading light. 

Side by side, hip to hip, the two watched as the sky lost its color, instead adorning itself in shimmering constellations. The waxing moon lit up the waters below in a way the sun never could. As the freckled sea rocked the raft, Margarites fell into a deep sleep curled in furs and pelts beside her beautiful companion. 

When the bright beams of the morning traced Margarites’ eyes, she was distraught to find the space next to her empty, without even a puddle of water to show who was once there. Margarites wept for the rest of the morning, only when the sun hit its zenith did she calm herself. As she wiped away the last of her tears Margarites noticed a disturbance in the water. Like the sun born from the far waters of the horizon, so did they birth the familiar head of dark earthy brown followed by those eyes of thunder. 

Aglaia pushed herself back into the boat just as she did the day before, except with time with only one hand. When she gazed upon Margarites’ olive face and noticed the tear tracks there, Aglaia made a sound of distress. She flung herself onto Margarites’ lap, using clawed hands to wipe away from remnants of the morning. Margarites let out a breathless laugh and threw her arms around Aglaia’s neck, pulling her closer. Aglaia gladly returned the embrace.

After an eternity tangled together, Aglaia drew back and offered her other hidden hand to Margarites. Clasped in Aglaia’s talon was the most perfect seashell Margarites has ever seen. The delicate cream shell tipped in a long swirling point, and darker stripes dripped from that tip like ink in sweet milk and honey. From the mouth came the seeping hues of rosy pink. 

Aglaia set the token of love in Margarites’ palms, who curled her long fingers around it gingerly. Margarites’ eyes widened as she gazed at the gift presented to her, and a wide smile broke out across her face. Margarites cupped Aglaia’s cheek and drew her close. A soft brush of lips, a whisper of breath mingled between them. Flushed cheeks under fluttering eyelashes, the kiss deepened. Sparks flew around their heads and were swept away in the cool breeze. 

They parted slowly, unwilling to let each other go until it was hard to breathe. With one last press of lips, they pull away- eyes sparkling with mirth and love. Shell carefully set aside as to do it no harm, the two lie back, tangled in each other happily until the day’s end. 

From then on, Algaia would slip into the depths of the sea at night and bring back beautiful shells and other deep-sea treasures as gifts for Margarites, but she was always careful to be back at the boat before dawn. In return, Margarites would sing for Aglaia, filling the world around them with lovely melodies in a soft tenor. The two lived together happily on their little boat for many, many days.


End file.
